1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to planting implements and more specifically to an attachment to a planter seed boot to improve seed depth and spacing.
2) Related Art
It is well-known that for optimum seed germination the kernels must be placed at the proper soil depth, where the seed will receive the correct moisture and temperature. Test results indicate that emerging short plants may be from seeds planted at deeper depths which has retarded their emergence, while seeds planted too shallow will not properly germinate and emerge due to dry soil conditions at shallower depths. Other problems occurring with current high speed planting techniques are seed bounce and undesired soil residuals and/or air pockets within and at the bottom of the opened furrow, both which not only effect proper seed spacing but also seed depth.
Many devices have been utilized to correct the aforementioned problems. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,255 Long et al. in which a strap is employed to prevent the seeds from bouncing out of the furrow. Although this invention may reduce the seed bounce problem, the strap configuration is designed to operate above the seeds in the furrow and does not conform or touch to the "V" groove furrow obtained by the opening device. Other inventions disclose the use of baffles to reduce the problem of seed bounce such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,922 Hooper et al. Another invention disclosed the use of loosely joined plates, U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,412 Hogenson, to deflect the seed to the lowermost portion of the opened furrow.
Although these and other inventions seek ways to reduce seed bounce, none offer a device for firming the kernel into the soil at the optimum depth or firm the seed at the desired planting depth as determined by the setting of the opener while at the same time reduce seed bounce. Residual soil in the furrow causing undesired air pockets under the kernel are eliminated if the seed firming attachment firmly presses the kernel into the bottom of the furrow. Such a device is described and claimed in my co-pending application Ser. No. 08/137,844. This invention is an improvement over my earlier seed firming attachment or device as this improvement provides control of the pressure applied to the seed to accurately firm the seed to maximize emergence under various soil and moisture conditions. Soil and moisture conditions may vary considerably at the time of planting.